


No More Tears

by tinknevertalks



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Hair Washing, Post Series, broken arm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 22:45:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16417454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinknevertalks/pseuds/tinknevertalks
Summary: After an accident during an abnormal's intake, Helen needs help. Thankfully, Nikola's on hand.





	No More Tears

**Author's Note:**

> Day two of Teslen Appreciation Week. The prompt is _Tears_. This came about because baby shampoo has that, 'No more tears' sign and... well, I like the idea of Nikola washing Helen's hair. *Shrugs* We all have our weaknesses.
> 
> Anyways, unbeta'd, so if there are any mistakes please let me know. Otherwise, enjoy!

Helen groaned, her arm aching in its cast. The latest intake - a feathered snake, not unlike the quetzalcoatl of Aztec legend, but half the size - had taken an extreme liking to her arm, fracturing the bones in several places. Henry finally looked up from the tablet when he heard Helen's pained cry, tranquillising the snake before it started devouring her hand.

“More painkillers?” Nikola asked from the sofa, barely glancing at her as he read his latest notes.

“Something like that,” she muttered, rubbing her shoulder. The report in front of her, highly detailed and drier than a mummy, started swimming before her eyes, the lines becoming waves that she couldn't tame. Sighing, she pushed awkwardly away from the desk. “I'm going to bed.”

That caught his attention, his eyes sliding fluidly from his words to her face. “Would you like company?”

She didn't answer, merely rolling her eyes, smiling stiffly, and offering her hand which he gladly took.

\--

Her bedtime routine was ruined. Being right handed with a broken right arm made everything ten times more difficult. She had enough manoeuvrability to shed some of her clothes, but not quite near enough to don her pyjamas. And she needed a shower, but couldn't get the cast wet, which brought her to this. “Nikola?”

Instantly, as if he'd been standing by her _en suite_ door, he replied, “Yes?”

Opening the door and popping her head through, she said, “I can't wash my hair.” Looking down at her feet, then back to his face, she added, “Or dress properly.”

He nodded, trying not to grin. “I can go find someone to help. Heinrich is around…”

“Just get in here,” she commanded, widening the door. As much as she loathed the idea of asking for help, she desperately needed to wash her hair, wash the whole blasted day off of her. “I--” Groaning, she collapsed onto the edge of the bath, toes firm on the floor.

He kissed her forehead. “I’m honoured you asked me to get you wet,” he whispered against her temple, smiling when she laughed quietly.

“Prat.”

“Why don't you have a bath?” he asked, realising her perch, fiddling with the temperature controls.

“I want my hair clean and my cast dry,” she explained, as if it were obvious. “Please… It's been a tremendously long day. Just…” She held up her shampoo. “Just wash my hair?”

“As my lady wishes.” Casting a quick glance around the room, he kissed her forehead again. “Wait there.”

Helen harrumphed, watching him walk out the bathroom, only to have some of her crankiness ease as he walked back in with a stool and another towel.

“What? I'm too pretty to kneel on the floor,” he explained, placing the stool next to her legs.

Helen snorted, remembering all too clearly the last time he knelt before her (a few days previous, and wasn't she glad he'd had the presence of mind to lock the door). “If you say so,” was all she said as she sat down regally, smiling when he draped a towel over her shoulders.

The shower had a long pipe, the head easily reaching the sink with slack to play with. Water warm enough, Helen leant back, looking up at the ceiling and Nikola's toothy grin.

“You keep those noises up I might get jealous,” he crooned, his fingers in her hair, massaging her scalp.

“Good thing you aren't in my morning shower,” she replied, eyes blissfully closed. “That feels…” A sigh escaped her lips.

“You know me, magic fingers. All for you,” A dollop of shampoo, and the bathroom filled with the scent of apples as bubbles lathered in her hair. The next few minutes were quiet, save for the running water, as Nikola diligently went about his task, making sure all the bubbles were out before going for another round of shampoo. 

She yawned, her eyelids feeling heavy, the sound of the water hypnotic. Nikola’s fingers still worked her scalp, massaging away the stress of the day. The painkillers were doing their job splendidly. “Conditioner just on the length,” she murmured, not bothering to open her eyes.

In what felt like no time at all, Nikola finished his ministrations, but Helen had dozed off. With a small smile, he wrapped up her hair in the towel that had been on her shoulders, then carried her, bridal style, to her bed. “Oh Helen, wondrous Helen, magnificent Helen, light of my life, saviour of my vampiric eternity, time to get changed,” he whispered, gently squeezing the towel around her hair.

“Mmhm… Tired.”

“I know,” he replied, “but you’ll thank me in the morning.” Between them they got Helen out of her day clothes and into a loose fitting set of pyjamas, under the covers comfortably, and back to the land of Nod. 

It was only as he tried to leave that she squeezed his wrist. “Stay.”

Kissing her forehead, he murmured, “I’m going to get my notes from your office.”

“No… Stay.”

And really, how could he say no to that?


End file.
